King of the World
by Ilandere Okami
Summary: L and Light are two spoiled-rotten princes of separate kingdoms used to getting what they want. When L makes an impossible demand, and Light must comply, or else his kingdom will suffer, will this act of greed change the two princes forever? LxLight


****

Author's Note: *Clears throat*

**SECRET STORY SECRET STORY SUPRISE SUPRISE SECRET STORY!!!!!!**

**Yes, that's right, this is the secret story I've been telling you guys so much about in my blog! I've been working quite hard on this too! So far, only two chapters are written, but I have a beta, so it's all good!**

**My beta is DeathByConformity44, who writes "Death Note Dreaming." For anyone who reads my profile, I won the contest based after and hosted by the aforementioned stuffs. ****One of my prizes was two free betas. This is one of 'em! And trust me, she helped soo much!**

**All I really have to say about this story is...well, I want you guys to enjoy. Laugh when you want to, get angry when you must, cry when you can't stop yourself! ((Wait, there's no crying in this fic!)) Anyways, this is a serious story when it comes to the writing. Meaning: Character developement, plot developement, lines spread throughout important to the plot...ect. I will say right now that any character described more than others has a role. There are no useless roles and every character mentioned has some purpose to the story.**

**Oh, and YES! This story is very much inspired by and based after the title song, "King of the World" by Porcelain and the Tramps. I hope you guys know who I want singing that song, though many think it applies to another...*sigh* I blame DIMS for forcing me to listen in the first place!**

**Warning: Yaoi. Intense boyxboy yummy goodness. Spoiled brats. Swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the hottness involved. I also don't own "King of the World" by Porcelain and the Tramps.**

**Advertisement: Please go to my profile, click the YouTube link, and WATCH "THE L SHOW"!!!! Thanx.**

King of the World

_I'm the fucking king of the world  
Get on your knees  
I'm the fucking king of the world  
Do as I please  
So get up, get out, and I'll show you  
What it means to control you  
'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world  
_~"King of the World," Porcelain and the Tramps

_____

_**Once upon a time,  
In two kingdoms far, far away,  
Lived two handsome princes,  
Spoiled rotten some would say.**_

_**_____**_

Light stared out the window of his carriage apathetically. He was in a separate carriage from his parents and sister because he had requested it. Well, demanded really. And anyway, the silence he would emanate would be too awkward to talk around. It wasn't that he was mute; he just refused to talk with those less intelligent than himself, under which category almost everyone he met qualified.

_Almost_ everyone, because there was still Nate, or Near as many nicknamed him, for he was always _near_ Light. He was Light's way of communicating with everyone else. Near was quite intelligent himself, thus his ability to converse with Light.

Still, silence was sometimes too comfortable to break. So that was how Light and Near currently were in their private carriage. They were almost at their destination, and had exhausted the topic of it quite soon after they had departed, several days before.

The Kingdom of Wammy was quite larger than Moon's Valley, where Light was crown prince. The two separate lands were at odds with each other over various things in which Light held no interest. War was eminent unless King Soichiro, Light's father, came to a ball hosted by King Watari and then attended several peace conferences afterwards. Because of this, the whole Yagami family, along with Near and a number of personal servants, were on their way to Wammy.

Light brushed back some of his luscious caramel hair, to let his eyes have a better view of what lay beyond the boring comforts of his transport. There were Wammy commoners lining the road as they traveled down it. From what they could make out of the foreign prince, the women were already swooning.

Leaning back into his seat and drawing the drapes closed, the prince said aloud, "Figures." Near looked away from the window he was peeking out of to direct his attention at his only friend—he was forbidden from having any others. "No matter where I go, stupid girls drool all over me."

"Did you think it would be any different here?" Near questioned. Light answered with a sigh. No, nothing would ever change. Girls, men, even married women will always gawk at him, noses dripping blood, mouths dripping drool. It was just one of the curses of being devilishly handsome with an amazing body and a brilliant mind. Of course, his royal blood had something to do with it as well.

Soon, the carriage stopped and a servant opened the door for the prince. Light stepped out gracefully, Near following right behind him. They both took in the grand castle before them, its white brick walls very different from the grey of home. The walls gleamed and it seemed even the dirt shined. It appeared the Castle Wammy took great pride in its state of cleanliness. At least there was one thing Light would like.

He spotted his parents and sister stepping out of the carriage in front of his and followed them through the large wooden doors. Once inside, they were led by a group of servants to the chambers in which they would stay. Near's room was obviously right next to Light's but much smaller and less fancy.

Light loved his room…to an extent. Meaning he liked the room as much as a bratty prince could like anything. It was elegant, with expensive bedding adorning a wrought iron bed; a fireplace loomed over to the side; and windows lined one of the walls from the floor to the ceiling, letting sunlight stream into the room. Knowing that none of his belongings had beaten him to his room, Light decided to explore the castle.

Other guests had already arrived, but Light ignored them. They weren't worth his time.

The walls were decorated with many an elegant painting. Windows were everywhere, cleaned until they weren't even visible, letting as much light as possible until the night. Candleholders with unlit candles were positioned between the paintings and windows.

When he neared the throne room, Light found the paintings of the royal family. He bowed slightly at the queen's portrait, paying his respects to her, for she had died while giving birth to the king's only son. King Watari was an older man, so it was only logical his wife was older as well. Dying while having a child was, sadly, quite common.

The King's portrait the largest, next to the prince's own one. Light turned from one to the other, eyes finally landing on the prince.

Though there were plenty of rumors about Prince L, none concerned his looks. Light had to suppress an actual gasp when he took in the life-size portrait. The man, only a few years his elder—for the brunet was seventeen—had deathly pale skin and hair of the darkest black. His eyes seemed, at least in the painting, completely blank and black, dead.

The man was only wearing a simple outfit of his kingdom's colors—blue and white. However, they were quite baggy on his thin form. In no way did he look like his father, but it was hard to tell, what with the King's wrinkles and grey hair.

There was something in the way he held himself that really made Light wonder if he was raised as a prince. He slouched, hands in the custom-made pockets of his pants. He was way too skinny to have been as spoiled as the rumors said. And he was slouching, of all things!

"Admiring our prince, My Lord?" a deep, yet feminine voice asked from behind him. Taken by surprise, Light actually turned around to face the woman. She had purple and white hair, gold hoop earrings, and a bandage over one of her eyes. Her lips were painted purple and her clothes were skeletal looking.

Even if her face already held a somber expression, it fell even further as she took in the man she had been addressing. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I did not know who you were." The way she bowed seemed to mock his royal status, doing it out of obligation, not respect. "I am the physician's assistant Rem. Roger is my master, the royal physician. Please excuse my interruption, Your Highness."

Well, at least she was smart enough to be a doctor. And to apologize. She walked away slowly, in a way that seemed normal to her. And Light didn't even have to say a word; it was amazing how some people could carry on a conversation all by themselves.

On his continued self-tour of the castle, Light met several more people who immediately recognized who he was and talked by themselves. Their blabbering irritated the prince; the servants at _his_ castle knew not to speak to him, why couldn't they? And the other nobles were even worse, if that was possible.

Light was on his way back down from one of the towers when the sun started setting. This would be a good time to change for the ball. He went back to his chambers to find all his belongings waiting for him, a handsome outfit set on the bed. Near's doing, most likely.

As customary, the suit was made of his kingdom's colors. A tan outer jacket, black pants, red neck scarf, and white shirt. It was interesting how Moon's Valley's warm colors contrasted so greatly with the cooler colors of Wammy's. After changing himself, he had Near—dressed in his usual white—call in the hairdressers Light had brought with. Couldn't have bad hair, now, could he?

When they were done with their job for the evening, the servants left. The two remaining teenagers discussed their wanderings through the castle. Near had discovered the forbidden chambers, the ones from the rumors. Only L was allowed to enter them, though most educated people knew what was hidden behind those closed doors.

The bell chimed and the time for the ball came. Near left to go to the ballroom and Light took his time before he was announced to the huge room full of moronic nobles. Once he descended the stairs, he found a nice secluded corner to stand in while he waited for the royal family to arrive last.

The man with the banging scepter thumped it to the ground at last, silencing the guests. He announced King Watari first, who smiled and walked down the stairs in his kingly glory. Prince L was announced second, and he paused at the top with a bored expression, as if he disliked being there. Unlike the painting, his eyes, though black, held emotion.

They swooped across the ballroom, scanning with a predatory stare. His eyes locked with caramel ones for just a millisecond, but it was long enough for Light to know the man was truly looking at him.

Men and women bowed to their prince as he started to join them. Light took note that the other prince really did slouch. Was that healthy for his back?

Light escaped to a balcony after about ten minutes of people trying to engage him in meaningless conversation. The night air was cool, a wind blowing at his hair slightly, but not enough to ruin it.

The view out to the country didn't truly interest him as he leaned on the railing, but the night sky…that was different. Light would never get enough of the endless expanse of darkness, even if it was contradictory to his name. It didn't really matter to the young man. Nothing really mattered to him.

After a while—Light did not keep track of time—the prince felt another presence behind him, someone staring at him. Out of habit, he ignored it. It was probably another girl asking him to court her.

However, lithe arms wrapped around his waist after a minute passed. Too shocked to move or say anything, Light heard a deep, mesmerizing, yet strangely monotonous voice whisper in his ear, "Do you know how sexy your ass is?"

Light wheeled around, slapping the arms away. "Do you know who you are talking to?!" he exclaimed. These were the first words he had spoken to someone other than Near in ages, years probably.

"Yes, I, Prince L of Wammy, am hitting on Prince Light of Moon's Valley. And may I say he is the most delicious candy I've seen in much too long, if ever."

Indeed, it was Prince L who was speaking. Light's eyes widened and his rage became fear. The rumors! They most definitely were true! He remained silent, however, staring like a deer caught by the torch of a hunters' party at those black eyes. Up close, he realized they were black because they were dilated. A silver grey rimmed the pupils.

Wait, what was he thinking? He was being harassed and he was thinking about the damn horny prince's_ eyes_? He was just speechless.

A smirk spread across the raven-haired man's lips. "I think," he said, eyes roaming up and down the frozen prince's body , "I have the perfect proposal for your kingdom." He then bowed slightly and took Light's hand in his own, pressing his lips against the soft skin.

Light stared but said nothing. L let go and walked to the doors leading back inside. "I will talk to my father about my idea. In the meantime," he licked his lips, then placed his thumb there in a way that Light really didn't enjoy, "stay sweet." He chuckled and went back inside.

* * *

**Author's Note: How'd you guys enjoy that? My beta and I worked quite hard on that.**

**I would like to dedicate certain lines to DBC44:  
*"peace conferences"  
*getting rid of several "several"'s ^_-  
*The cleanliness line, which she rewrote for me  
*"Holier than thou" = Light's attitude. Just saying.  
*"kingly glory"  
*Ah, yes, did you know that the end "checking-out-Light-then-kissing-his-hand" thing was originally a butt-grope? Sadly, DBC44 though that it was too...straightforward, even for L and didn't fit with the mood or something. She came up w/ the checking him out, I thought that, to keep some of the lines partially the same, I'd add in the hand-kiss. ^-^**

**Thanx so much for reading my epicness! Please review! The more responce I get, the faster the chapters will come out...**


End file.
